Not With Haste
by buildingbridges
Summary: Les larmes s'amassent à la surface de ses iris verts et elle voit tristement le visage de Castle changer, passant du grand sérieux à la détresse. Elle voudrait le rassurer, lui tendre la main et dire oui mais elle reste muette, incapable de parler alors que pourtant les mots s'amassent dans sa gorge, sans jamais traverser et quitter sa bouche. - OS post 5x24


_Minuscule OS post 5x24 dont le titre est inspiré par la chanson de Mumford & Sons du même nom (si jamais vous ne connaissez pas, je conseille fortement le groupe, ils sont très talentueux et en plus leurs paroles sont travaillées et toujours fascinantes - bref vous avez compris je suis fan), donc bien évidemment présence de spoilers sur toute la saison 5. Je ne lis pas les bribes d'informations prêtant bien souvent à confusion qu'on nous sert à propos de la saison 6 cela dit, donc aucun risque là-dessus. _

_Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre, mais ce scénario me semble plausible. A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! _

* * *

_**Not With Haste**_

* * *

Les larmes s'amassent à la surface de ses iris verts et elle voit tristement le visage de Castle changer, passant du grand sérieux à la détresse. Elle voudrait le rassurer, lui tendre la main et dire _oui_ mais elle reste muette, incapable de parler alors que pourtant les mots s'amassent dans sa gorge, sans jamais traverser et quitter sa bouche. Paniqué, son cœur bat la chamade dans sa poitrine, martelant contre les parois de sa cage thoracique comme pour s'enfuir et tomber dans les mains de l'homme qui attend sa réponse avec inquiétude. Elle ne sait plus comment vivre sans lui, et elle sait qu'elle devrait réagir au fait qu'il est agenouillé devant elle, une bague surplombée de diamants tremblant entre son pouce et son index, sa demande en mariage encore sur les lèvres, mais elle pensait qu'il allait la quitter, séparer son chemin du sien et elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à autre chose, son cerveau réagissant au ralenti.

- Dis quelque chose, Kate, je t'en supplie.

Elle entend à peine sa voix mais elle voit sa bouche remuer lorsqu'il prononce ces mots et ses grands yeux bleus l'implorent, s'embuant si rapidement qu'elle s'affole, parle sans réfléchir parce qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire mais elle ne peut plus le laisser attendre, pas alors qu'il semble un peu plus terrifié à chaque seconde qui s'écoule, creusant un fossé entre eux. Elle éclate en sanglots, glissant alors jusqu'à lui sans même s'en rendre compte, de multiples tentatives d'excuses jaillissant de sa bouche alors que ses mains filent jusqu'à sa nuque, cherchant un quelconque réconfort qu'il semble incapable de lui donner.

- Je croyais que tu allais me quitter, confit-elle en se lovant dans le creux de son épaule, là où elle rejoint son cou, là où sait qu'elle peut retrouver l'odeur qu'elle a appris à associer à la sienne parce qu'il a passé tant de temps autour d'elle qu'elle ne sait plus comment _vivre _sans lui.

C'est impossible, inenvisageable, elle ne veut même pas y penser tellement elle le redoute. Peut-être que c'est ça qui cause la douloureuse brûlure régnant dans sa poitrine, la séparation de leurs cœurs depuis si longtemps enlacés.

- Non, _jamais, _murmure-t-il contre son oreille, recouvrant son crâne de sa large paume comme pour la protéger du monde mais elle réalise que c'est inutile parce que l'extérieur ne les blesse pas, ils se détruisent intérieurement, se créant des peurs à cause de mensonges stupides et inutiles. Je t'aime, Kate.

Il relève la tête, prend son visage entre ses mains et colle son front au sien avant de l'embrasser douloureusement, ses lèvres écrasant les siennes avec la force de leurs regrets. Elle sent des larmes couler le long de ses joues et elle ignore leur origine, si elles se sont échappées de ses yeux ou de ceux de Castle. Elle déteste se disputer avec lui, déteste la terreur qui s'empare de tout son être à l'idée même qu'un petit conflit puisse les éloigner.

- Tu es l'amour de ta vie. Je t'aime depuis si longtemps que je ne sais plus comment vivre dans un monde où je ne me réveille pas à tes côtés. Je suis sérieux, Kate. Je veux que tu deviennes ma femme, quoi qu'il arrive. Ca m'est égal d'être à New York, à Washington, ou même en plein milieu de la Sibérie, tant que je suis avec toi.

Elle lui vole de nouveau un baiser, se laissant un léger temps de réflexion parce qu'elle ne sait pas comment formuler ses doutes, comment lui dire qu'elle n'est pas prête pour tout ça, pas maintenant, sans le blesser. Rien ne l'attire plus qu'un futur avec Castle mais elle ne veut pas qu'un des moments les plus importants de leur vie soit de nouveau tâché par la tristesse et le désespoir. Même aujourd'hui, le souvenir de leur première nuit ensemble qu'elle chérit tant est mélangé à la détresse qui l'a envahie lorsqu'elle a pensé mourir sans ne jamais pouvoir lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait.

Kate prend la bague qu'il tient toujours faiblement entre ses doigts et la dépose au creux de sa paume, refermant son poing tout en souriant pour adoucir sa déception. Elle ne la retiendra pas et elle voit ses yeux se teinter de contrariété devant son geste, ses sourcils se fronçant alors qu'il se prépare déjà à lui expliquer les raisons de sa demande, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle accepte.

- Elle est magnifique, commente-t-elle en toute sincérité, parce que cette bague est à la fois surprenante et parfaite de la part de Castle, imposante mais simple, classique.

- Tu l'aimes ?

L'espoir qui brille dans ses yeux lui brise le cœur parce qu'elle sait que sa réponse va le frustrer, mais elle acquiesce quand même, caressant les cheveux qui tombent sur son front de sa main libre. Elle veut l'épouser. Un jour, pas tout de suite, quand une simple dispute ne sera plus synonyme de rupture.

- Garde-la précieusement avec toi. Et dans quelques semaines - dans quelques mois, quand on sera heureux et plus seulement terrifiés de se perdre, repose-moi cette question. Et je te dirai oui.


End file.
